footballfandomcom-20200223-history
Eastern Conference (MLS)
The Eastern Conference is one of Major League Soccer's two conferences. Current members Conference Lineups 1996–1997 Lineup for 1996–1997 *Columbus Crew *D.C. United *New England Revolution *New York/New Jersey MetroStars *Tampa Bay Mutiny Changes from 1995 *Creation of Major League Soccer 1998–1999 Lineup for 1998–1999 *Columbus Crew *D.C. United *MetroStars *Miami Fusion *New England Revolution *Tampa Bay Mutiny Changes from 1997 *The New York/New Jersey MetroStars changed their name to simply the MetroStars *The Miami Fusion were added in the 1998 expansion 2000–2001 Eastern Division Lineup for 2000–2001 *D.C. United *MetroStars *Miami Fusion *New England Revolution Changes from 1999 *The Eastern Conference changed to the Eastern Division with the creation of the new Central Division *The Columbus Crew and Tampa Bay Mutiny moved into the new Central Division 2002–2004 Eastern Conference Lineup for 2002–2004 *Chicago Fire *Columbus Crew *D.C. United *MetroStars *New England Revolution Changes from 2001 *The Eastern Division changed back to the Eastern Conference following the contraction of the Miami Fusion and Tampa Bay Mutiny, resulting in the disbanding of the Central Division *The Miami Fusion were contracted after the season *The Chicago Fire and Columbus Crew moved in from the Central Division 2005 Lineup for 2005 *Chicago Fire *Columbus Crew *D.C. United *Kansas City Wizards *MetroStars *New England Revolution Changes from 2004 *The Kansas City Wizards moved in from the Western Conference 2006 Lineup for 2006 *Chicago Fire *Columbus Crew *D.C. United *Kansas City Wizards *New England Revolution *New York Red Bulls Changes from 2005 *The MetroStars changed their name to the New York Red Bulls 2007–2009 Lineup for 2007–2009 *Chicago Fire *Columbus Crew *D.C. United *Kansas City Wizards *New England Revolution *New York Red Bulls *Toronto FC Changes from 2006 *Toronto FC was added as an expansion franchise 2010 Lineup for 2010 *Chicago Fire *Columbus Crew *D.C. United *Kansas City Wizards *New England Revolution *New York Red Bulls *Philadelphia Union *Toronto FC Changes from 2009 *Philadelphia Union was added as an expansion franchise 2011 Lineup for 2011 *Chicago Fire *Columbus Crew *D.C. United *Houston Dynamo *New England Revolution *New York Red Bulls *Philadelphia Union *Sporting Kansas City *Toronto FC Changes from 2010 *The Kansas City Wizards changed their name to Sporting Kansas City. *The Houston Dynamo moved from the Western Conference to the Eastern Conference. 2012–2014 Lineup for 2012–2014 *Chicago Fire *Columbus Crew *D.C. United *Houston Dynamo *Montreal Impact *New England Revolution *New York Red Bulls *Philadelphia Union *Sporting Kansas City *Toronto FC Changes from 2011 *Montreal Impact was added as an expansion franchise 2015 Lineup for 2015 *Chicago Fire *Columbus Crew SC *D.C. United *Montreal Impact *New England Revolution *New York Red Bulls *New York City FC *Orlando City SC *Philadelphia Union *Toronto FC Changes from 2014 *New York City FC and Orlando City SC added as expansion franchises *Sporting Kansas City and Houston Dynamo move to Western Conference Eastern Conference Playoff champions by year Note: The Conference finals were a best-of-three series through 2001 (including the MLS semifinals in 2000 and 2001, when a conference playoff format was not used). Matches tied after regulation were decided by a shootout. In 2002, a similar format was used except that draws were allowed and the team earning the most points advanced. From 2003 through 2011, the finals were a single match. Matches tied after regulation moved to extra time (Golden goal extra time was implemented for 2003 only), then a shootout if necessary. Beginning in 2012, the finals are a two-match aggregate series. The away goals rule for series that finished even on aggregate was first implemented in 2014. Extra time and shootouts are used if necessary. W – Western Conference team. Eastern Conference regular season champions by year ^ – MLS did not have draws until the 2000 season. † – Miami Fusion were declared winners of the Eastern Division in 2001 after the September 11, 2001 terrorist attacks forced the cancellation of the rest of the regular season. The MLS Cup Playoffs began on September 20. MLS Cup Champions produced * 1996: D.C. United * 1997: D.C. United * 1999: D.C. United * 2004: D.C. United * 2008: Columbus Crew * 2013: Sporting Kansas City See also *Western Conference (MLS) *Central Division (MLS) References *Complete MLS History Category:Major League Soccer